A radio base station generally includes multiple antenna modules and one transmission and reception module (TRX for short). The antenna modules are disposed on an antenna printed circuit board (English: Printed circuit board, PCB for short), and the transmission and reception module is disposed on a transceiving PCB. Each antenna module is connected to the transmission and reception module by using a radio frequency connector. Each antenna module and the transmission and reception module can form one communications channel. Each communications channel can transmit and receive signals of one frequency band. In this way, the multiple antenna modules and the transmission and reception module can form multiple communications channels, and therefore the radio base station can transmit and receive signals of multiple frequency bands.
In the prior art, a radio frequency connector generally includes a lock end, a middle rod, and a bowl port. The lock end is welded on a transceiving PCB. The bowl port is welded on an antenna PCB. One end of the middle rod is inserted into a lock hole disposed at the lock end, and the other end of the middle rod is buckled with the bowl port (that is, an opening of the bowl port faces the middle rod). The transceiving PCB and the antenna PCB are connected by using the radio frequency connector, so that an antenna module is connected to a transmission and reception module.
In a procedure of implementing the present utility model, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art:
Because the lock end, the middle rod, and the bowl port are connected by means of insertion and buckling, a case in which alignment cannot be implemented usually occurs in a procedure of insertion and buckling. Consequently, the radio frequency connector is easily damaged.